


this fic said yeet

by kyoukiros



Category: Mothman (Folklore), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ABO dynamics, Crack Fic, Joke Fic, Multi, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, i never want to write anything like this again, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/pseuds/kyoukiros
Summary: mothman x dabi x reader soulmate abo cafe au-authors note: this physically hurt to write
Relationships: Dabi/Reader, Mothman/Reader, dabi/mothman, dabi/mothman/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	this fic said yeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts), [Sin_of_Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts), [arbutusunedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/gifts), [pastaflavouredjuulpod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflavouredjuulpod/gifts).

when you turn eighteen, on your wrist appears a first words soulmark where you see the first words people say to you after you turn eighteen. when you first see the words, your eyes open wide with awe, eyebrows raising high as you scrutinise your wrist. “it’s fine, the coffee makes a nice pattern anyways.” “god, at least it isn’t tea on my shirt.” you are the first person on earth to have two soulmates. you can’t believe that you are not like other girls!

one day, your friend offers you a position at a coffee shop where you have to do mundane things like give people coffee. you agree, hoping that you would find your soulmate through that. (though, you never outright tried to spill coffee on someone, that would be just awful!)

one day, your coworker passes you some coffee and asks you to bring the cups to two men sitting in a booth across the room who were talking animatedly.

you nod your head, smiling and laughing. pulling your jet black bangs from behind your ears and using your phone screen to ensure your edgy black tumblr 2014 makeup is not smudged, you prepare to face the hot gentlemen. _i can do this_, you think to yourself as you dust off non existent dirt off your all-black my chemical romance shirt (you feel sadness every time you remember they broke up). _after all, i am ebony dark’ness dementia raven way. _

after composing yourself, you walk forward, rushing because you’re scared they’ll see how red you’ve turned just from the sight of their hot bods. “hi! here’s the coffee you ordered!” you unexpectedly trip and fall onto the table, coffee splashing the red booth and the two men’s white shirts being drenched see-through. your face turns even redder and you can image how you look, lying on your stomach on the table with your coffee-stained white button-up blouse, the pupils of your orbs big and black in contrast with your sea-green eyes that seemed to capture the world with their light. 

“s-sorry” you blush, wanting to turn into a fire truck so at least you’d blend in with the surrounding booth seats. 

the first man smiles (he’s so handsome, you think) and looks at you with his beady red moth eyes, before his beautifully deep voice says “it’s fine, the coffee makes a nice pattern anyways.” 

that’s when you realise, you are looking at pro hero mothman, the guy who was a moth (and also an omega). omg, you think, omega slick. you feel super attracted to him and are not willing to meet his eyes.

the second guy sighs, causing you to turn to him instead. then, you realise that the other man is the villain dabi, well known for being mothman’s lover at night but archenemy in the day. you used to be childhood friends with him, but you had never thought you would see him again after your parents had sold you to one direction for drugs.

“god, at least it isn’t tea on my shirt. i still want to get payback though.” he says in his deep seductive voice that makes you want to kiss him right then and there. he takes your chin in his hand. “how about a night out tonight with me and my friend. it’ll be fun.” he winks at you and you feel like fainting.

you remember a time, long ago, when harry styles had told you to follow your heart. you would not take his advice, and say, while simultaneously biting your bottom lip somehow, “s-sure, dabi-senpai, mothman-senpai” you blush even more, somehow. “i will get you a new coffee.”

“there’s no need to get us a new coffee, it’s fine. how about we get you a new child?” mothman pulls you into the booth with him as he looks at you and holds you close, soft moth wings touching your arms like spiders slowly caressing them. 

**Author's Note:**

> you made it through! i’m sorry! also happy late april fools because i forgot! 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to fulfilling bunny‘s life dream of both marrying mothman and being a dabifucker, thank u and good night
> 
> a quote from her that inspired me to finish this:  
“just insert the phrase 'omega slick' once or twice and youre set”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a mothman fic i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696737) by [arbutusunedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/pseuds/arbutusunedo)


End file.
